MEC Trooper
The MEC Trooper is a new Soldier Class introduced in XCOM: Enemy Within. XCOM Database Soldiers at Squaddie rank or higher can undergo augmentation in the Cybernetics Lab to become MEC Troopers. They will gain access to new training options as well as the ability to deploy a MEC in combat. They will retain their ranks; however they will abandon their former classes in the process. MEC Troopers cannot enter battle unless they have a MEC equipped. Class Creation MEC Troopers are not received through Rookie promotion like the other classes but are instead created by augmenting any class soldier in the Cybernetics Lab; Rookies cannot become MEC Troopers. Converting a soldier into a MEC Trooper is a permanent class change and they will lose all their previous abilities and Gene Mods; note, the soldier will maintain their current stats, rank and experience. As part of the augmentation process the soldier replaces their arms and legs with cybernetic limbs. It costs and 10 Meld to transform a soldier into a MEC Trooper and they will be removed from active duty for 3 days while this takes place. Note it is possible to augment wounded soldiers, reducing their time out of action to only the time spent in the Cybernetics Lab. *MEC Troopers are still human enough to be affected by Psionic abilities, including Mind Control. *MEC Troopers cannot be genetically modified or undergo Psi testing; a Psionic soldier cannot become a MEC Trooper. *As MEC Troopers keep their base stats from before the MEC conversion but have similar stat growth to Heavies, it may be preferable wait to convert soldiers of other classes until they are already a Colonel; this applies especially for Snipers, which get large amounts of Aim per level. Equipment A MEC Trooper does not use regular equipment like other classes but instead utilizes a Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit in combat. MECs grant MEC Troopers significant health and Will bonuses, access to heavy weaponry and advanced Tactical Subsystems as well as immunities to fire and poison. They also gain the Hardened trait. MEC Troopers wear their Base Augments before receiving and when otherwise outside of a MEC Suit. Abilities Upon undergoing augmentation, MEC Troopers gain a special Inherited Ability based on their previous class: Additionally, MEC Troopers gain experience and ranks conventionally and have their own unique training tree: Builds & Tactics MEC Troopers have the most complex skill builds of any soldier class, as you can customize both the class you turn into the MEC (affecting the Inherited Ability), the skills, and the active abilities of their MEC. For the best results, you should try to use all of these together for a common purpose. 'Advanced Fire Control vs. Automated Threat Assessment' *MECs can't use cover, and there are almost no ways to grant more defense to them except Body Shield. This usually means that even with Automated Threat Assessment the MEC still has little to no defense. *The benefit from Automated Threat Assessment ends if the MEC takes an Overwatch shot, further reducing its utility. *Since MEC weapons are comparatively strong to normal ones, reaction fire that hits will often kill weaker enemies in one hit. *The above should lead to your preferring Advanced Fire Control for most cases, except possibly when building a 'tank' MEC, and then only if you also take Body Shield. 'Vital Point Targeting vs. Damage Control' *MECs can't use cover, and the AI seems to prefer to shoot enemies with a high chance for it to hit. A MEC can therefore easily be fired on 2-3 times per turn in a firefight, and most of those shots will hit. Damage Control can therefore effectively give the MEC circa 4-6 health per turn while it's fighting. *Vital Point Targeting does not apply to abilities like the Flamethrower, Proximity Mines, or Grenade Launcher, and instead only the standard shots themselves. While not very useful given MEC's low aim, having 6-8 damage with a default Minigun is very lethal to most early-game enemies. *While damage control is good, the amount of damage mitigated compared to taken is not very appealing. The ability of thin men to do 6 damage and 9 off a crit, will mean that two consecutive crits will still kill a level 1 MEC. Enemies afterwards do even more damage, so the ability simply prolongs life by a marginal amount. 'Jetboot Module vs. One for All' *Jetboots can be used to reach high ground and get good fields of fire over the map. *Jetboots can also be used to close distance with the enemy more quickly by moving straight over normally impassable terrain, making it good for kinetic strike MECs as well. *The One for All effect is cancelled if the MEC fires, moves or uses any other low tier abilities. This includes shots fired from Overwatch. High tier abilities like grenade launcher do not cancel the effect however. *It is possible to have a MEC do nothing during a turn. Simply move every other unit as you see fit, then hit the "end turn" button (default "backspace" on PCs). 'Repair Servos vs. Expanded Storage' *You can gain greater healing than Repair Servos by using Expanded Storage with the MEC-2 ability Restorative Mist. Repair Servos can heal up to 6 health, whereas Expanded Storage + Restorative Mist heals 4 per use for two uses, for a total of 8 points of healing. This rises to 6 per for 12 total after researching Improved Medikit. *Restorative Mist heals in small AOE instead of just healing the MEC. *Restorative Mist requires an action to use though, as opposed to Repair Servos which is passive. *Expanded Storage also grants more ammo for the MECs primary weapon and more uses for Grenade Launcher and Proximity Mine Launcher. *If you took Grenade Launcher for your MEC-2 ability, you might prefer Repair Servos for a balance of healing and offense, but the extra grenade from Expanded Storage might also be useful. 'Absorbtion Fields vs. Reactive Targeting Sensors' *MECs have very high health pools and are Hardened. This means that the bonus from Absorption Fields will almost never apply (on normal difficulty), as nearly nothing does more than 33% of a MECs health in one hit without critting. This is less the case on classic difficulty, and almost moot on impossible. *Reactive Targeting Sensor depletes ammo fast, sometimes against insignificant targets that shoot at the MEC and with a very low chance of actually hitting back. *It is not known if aim bonuses from Advanced Fire Control or Platform Stability affect the Reactive Targeting Sensors shot. Since Reactive Targeting cannot critically strike, it is supposed that the Overwatch penalty is applied also with the regular non-dashing penalty (0,7x Aim). *Absorption Fields is currently bugged, and will sometimes reduce a hit to slightly below 33% of damage. A MEC with 15 HP will usually get hit for 4 damage instead of 5. The actual calculation mechanics for the ability are currently not known, but interference from Damage Control and Shock-Absorbant Armor is likely. This information is accurate up to EW Patch 1. 'Suggested Builds' Sniper/Explosive MEC: Use a Sniper as the MEC base, and pick the skills Advanced Fire Control, Vital Point Targeting, Jetboot Module, Expanded Storage and Reactive Targeting Sensors. Give it a MEC suit with Flamethrower, Grenade Launcher and Proximity Mine Launcher. This MEC jetboots to high ground with good fields of fire, and remains stationary as much as possible while firing explosives and its main gun. When you attain Major rank you can also fire your main weapon twice, with two bonus damage per shot and 10% extra hit/crit chance. Overwatch accuracy is also boosted, along with giving it free reaction fire to a target that fires back. Assault MEC: Use an Assault as the MEC base, and pick the skills Advanced Fire Control, Damage Control, Jetboot Module, Expanded Storage and Absorption Fields. Give it a MEC suit with Kinetic Strike Module, Restorative Mist and Electro Pulse. This MEC should be played by running straight into groups of enemies and either kinetic striking or electro pulsing. Its skills will help it 'tank' the damage it receives as it draws fire from the rest of the squad. It's also very good at killing the more difficult robots in the game, like Sectopods and Mechtoids as it can stun them for one turn and deal massive damage with the kinetic strike. Getting the foundry upgrades MEC Close Combat and Advanced Servomotors is very important for this build, as it will get you a higher chance of killing your target in one turn. Beware enemies that have a death explosion, as they can deal heavy damage to your MEC. You can also replace the base class with a Heavy according to personal preference. Early Game Blaster MEC: Use any rank of Heavy as your base soldier to augment, but try to get this MEC built as soon as possible. Take abilities Automated Threat Assessment, Expanded Storage, One for All, and Overdrive. On the MEC take the Flamethrower, Grenade Launcher, and Proximity Mine Launcher. This setup optimizes you for early game dominance. Your defense abilities allow you to avoid and/or shrug-off early game attacks with impunity. Your area-based attacks are enough to kill or cripple most early and mid-game enemies. However, late game (even with upgrades), you will find both your damage and defense options waning when compared to alternatives. Late Game Hunter-Killer MEC: Save your Meld (you will need 210), and don't build a MEC until late game. Get a Sniper to Colonel rank before augmenting to MEC Trooper (that way their Aim is 105, not 75). Take abilities Advanced Fire Control, Vital Point Targeting, Jetboot Module, Expanded Storage, Overdrive, and Reactive Targeting Sensors. On the MEC, take the Kinetic Strike Module, Restoration Mist, and Electro Pulse. You will primarily use your main weapon, firing twice per turn, and still getting a (3rd) free reaction shot. You will have incredible mobility, improved ammo storage, and the ability to stun Sectopods. Everything about this build is oriented toward late-game dominance. '''Sentinel MEC: '''Only use this MEC if you need a tight squad. Augment a Support class. Pick Flamethrower and Proximity Mines - Restorative Mist is recommended, but not necessary as Grenade Launcher has its benefits in this build too. Pick anything for Corporal (preferably automated threat assessment), Vital-Point Targeting, whichever one suits you for Lieutenant, Expanded Storage, and Reactive Targeting Fire. You will be able to take out Chryssalid Zerg rushes with flamethrowers. Considering your nearby allies should be in cover and distorted, your MEC should be the main target - which is why Reactive Targeting Sensors is almost necessary. As for optimal Foundry upgrades, rush Shaped Armor if not playing on Easy, and Jellied Elerium when you're getting to the Chryssalids. Advanced Servomotors isn't quite as important due to the fact that you don't really need to move. Concentrate fire on higher threat targets, while leaving the MEC's squadmates to take care of the weaker enemies before aiding the MEC. Notes *MEC Troopers earn half the regular experience for kills. *MEC Troopers can't open doors silently; they bash through them. Furthermore, they cannot open 2 tile shutter doors at all. *Like SHIVs, MEC Troopers gain no benefit from cover. *MEC Troopers can be healed by both Medikits and S.H.I.V. Repair upgraded Arc Throwers. Trivia *Soldiers that have undergone the procedure use a different set of voices (2 per gender), all emotionless, deeper, filtered ("robotic") and using more formal lexicon. *If zooming into the Barracks from the "ant farm" view, one can see augmented soldiers running on the treadmills. Apparently, just because the soldier has been outfitted with artificial legs and muscles does not mean they don't have to exercise. *"Bellator in Machina" is Latin for "Warrior in the Machine". Category:Soldier Classes Category:MEC (XCOM: Enemy Within)